1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromechanical keeper for use with a slam-action latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slam-action latches are used to releasably secure panels, covers, doors, electronic modules, and the like to other structures such as compartments, containers, door frames, other panels, frames, racks, etc. Slam-action latch as used herein refers to any type of latch having a pawl biased toward the closed or extended position. When, for example, a door to which the slam-action latch is mounted is slammed shut, the pawl is automatically moved to the retracted or open position by contact with a keeper or doorframe to allow the door to move to the fully closed position. Once the door is in the fully closed position the pawl returns to the closed or extended position to engage a keeper or door frame and thereby secure the door in the fully closed position. Hence the term slam-action latch.
Although keepers for use with slam-action latches are known in the art, none offers the advantages of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the attached description and drawings.